We propose to utilize in vitro correlates of cellular immunity for the study of immunological mechanisms of tissue damage in alcoholic and other types of liver disease. We will explore the mechanisms by which lymphocytes from patients with cirrhosis and hyperglobulinemia synthesize excess amounts of antibody, by, for example, seeking the presence of "helper" lymphocytes or the absence of "suppressor" lymphocytes. We will correlate the presence of circulating endotoxin with the adequacy of function of the hepatic reticuloendothelial (Kupffer) cells. We will examine the Kupffer cell population for the presence of receptors for immune complexes in diseases characterized by circulating immune complexes, such as hepatitis and ulcerative colitis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Arakawa, Y., Bull, D.M., Schott, C.F., and Davidson, C.S. F-antigen: Nature, liver specificity, and release in experimental liver injury. Gastroenterology 71: 118-122, 1976. Berger, S.R., Helms, R.A., and Bull, D.M. Increased rates of immunoglobulin synthesis by circulating lymphoid cells in cirrhotic hyperglobulinemia. Clin. Res. 25:307a, 1977.